Quackerjack
If there is any comic relief to the V Team, it is Quackerjack who is wacky and fun loving. Unlike the rest of the team, he is part of with Negaduck, he has no powers just gadgets, but they are still quite dangerous Quackerjack has never been a major character but he has been with The V team since the beginning aiding Eddy and Negaduck whether they're helping their bosses Slade and Anti Cosmo against heroes or facing other villains such as Uka Uka. After the Great Time Travel Adventure and after TGSTT who knew what he's doing. But he was seen again when Slade had his wedding and invited Bender, Skipper and the rest to attend. During this he and the V Team made a deal with the robot and his friends that Bender would help Eddy and the girls and make sure they came out alive and unharmed and they would do a favor for him. That favor was take back Mobius for Princess Sally Acorn. Gallery Quackerjack Reboot.png|Quackerjack as he appeared in the reboot of Duck Tales 287782_180281.png 1607331-untitled.png 1607366-teeth.png 156464692213bff3896316427319.jpg 1557387026279.png 1557387047967.png 1557387072571.png 1557387132475.png 1557387166520.png 1557387204353.png 1557387250590.png 1557387285685.png 1557387327801.png 1557387375859.png 1557387404062.png 1557387436021.png 1557387575968.png AcceptableMixedAnhinga-size_restricted.gif avatars-000212219956-8qvrh0-t500x500.jpg bbqj.gif c1ad56e50cca271990e4ae5e6db132ad.gif darkwing-duck-quackerjack1.jpg f53d75641337de9d99355ee93b509aa9.jpg hqdefault quackerjack.jpg img_5088.jpg|Heeeeeeeere's QUACKY! maxresdefault quackerjack.jpg MistyWastefulIberianlynx-size_restricted.gif mqdefault quackerjack.jpg Quackerjack (1).jpg Quackerjack.jpg Quackerjack.png quackerjack15_8.jpg quackerjack-darkwing-duck-91.8.jpg quackerjack-ducktales-2017-2.07.jpg Quackerjack-quackerjack-33822773-436-427.jpg Quackerjack-quackerjack-33822778-560-415.jpg Quackerjack-quackerjack-33822779-400-300.jpg Quackerjack-quackerjack-33822781-400-300.jpg tumblr_ox7ey7cYjj1ucs5ffo10_1280.gif U2sP9zrK_400x400.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-06-01h49m27s545.png vlcsnap-2015-05-06-01h50m03s651.png Category:Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaneta Kimotsuki Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Bell Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe